


it's unlike anything when you're lovin' me

by metalgr3ymon



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blowjobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, honestly this is so ??? filthy ??, um let's see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalgr3ymon/pseuds/metalgr3ymon
Summary: On a normal day, Calum would have ignored Michael’s pleas and continued with his relentless teasing which eventually would have led to Ashton punishing his ass for torturing Michael like that, but since today it’s Michael’s birthday Calum knows he has got to be nice. or,I ignore all my responsabilities and write some birthday filth





	

**Author's Note:**

> tbh ????? I don't even know. sonny said to me "hey I wanna impulse write some birthday fluff" and I was like "you know what. i fee like impulse write some birthday smut" and here we are ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“You’ve got everything, right?”

“Yeah. We went shopping yesterday.”

“And don’t forget the pancakes. They’re his favorite.”

“Pancakes. Got it.”

As Ashton and Luke scramble down to the kitchen to make Michael a birthday breakfast fit for a king, Calum stares fondly at Michael’s sleeping form. He’s spent the night sandwiched between Luke and Ashton, one of his favorite positions to sleep in, but now that they’re both gone Michael has rolled onto his back, an arm over his eyes and the other one stretched over the pillows.

Calum knows it won’t be long before Michael starts whining and groping around for someone to cuddle, so he knows he has got to act fast.

Today it’s Michael’s 21st birthday, and they’ve got a great day planned for him.

Grinning mischievously, Calum slides down Michael’s body until he’s laying between Michael’s spread legs. He leans forward and starts to mouth at Michael’s dick through his underwear, wetting the fabric in the process. Michael stirs, letting out a small whimper, and Calum’s grins gets wider. Careful not to wake him, Calum takes off Michael’s underwear and chucks it somewhere, not really caring about where it lands.

His mouth fucking waters at the sight of Michael’s cock. It’s so pretty, as far as dicks go. Calum can’t wait to have it in his mouth.

Calum takes Michael’s soft dick into his mouth then and leaves it there until it gets fully hard, and waits. He smirks to himself. It won’t take long. He knows it drives Michael fucking insane when Calum does this.

Not even a minute later, Michael shifts and opens his eyes, moaning low in his throat when he looks down under the sheets and sees Calum settled between his legs with his dick in his mouth.

“Fuck, Calum. You’re so filthy.” Michael whimpers. Calum grins (as much as one can grin with a mouthful of dick) and pulls off, stroking Michael’s hard dick with his hand.

“Happy birthday, Mikey.” Calum says, a glint in his eyes. “We’ve only just started.”

Michael opens his mouth to ask Calum what he means but then Calum dips down and sucks one of Michael’s balls into his mouth and the words die a quick death on his throat. The younger boy continues to stroke Michael with his hand as he licks and sucks Michael’s balls, and Michael positively writhes, bucking his hips up into Calum’s fist.

“Calum, Cal, please.” Michael whines. “Fuck please baby. I need your mouth.”

On a normal day, Calum would have ignored Michael’s pleas and continued with his relentless teasing which eventually would have led to Ashton punishing his ass for torturing Michael like that, but since today it’s Michael’s birthday Calum knows he has got to be nice.

Calum presses a quick kiss to the base of Michael’s dick and then moves up until he reaches the tip, which is already flushed a pretty pink and leaking. Calum kitten licks at the precome gathered there before sucking the tip into his mouth, smiling to himself when he hears Michael swear.

“Fuck, Cal baby, your mouth is so good.” Michael babbles, his hands carding through Calum’s dark thick curls as the younger boy starts to bob his head quickly, taking a little bit more of Michael’s dick into his mouth as he goes down until his nose is pressed against Michael’s tummy.

“That’s it babe, choke on me.” Michael mutters, one of his hands sliding down to the back of Calum’s neck to keep him there. Calum coughs but doesn’t pull off, trying to breathe through his nose as he works his throat around Michael’s thick cock.

Michael doesn’t last much longer. He comes whimpering Calum’s name, not letting the younger boy move until he’s done emptying his load down his throat. Calum pulls off slowly, careful to not accidentally swallow the come in his mouth as he climbs up Michael’s body and kisses him. Michael moans and opens his mouth for Calum immediately, letting him push his own hot come into Michael’s mouth with his tongue. Michael sucks on Calum’s tongue happily, tasting himself there.

That’s how Ash and Luke find them, sharing Michael’s come while the older boy strokes Calum’s dick absentmindedly. Ashton groans and immediately sets the tray he’s carrying, piled high with food, on their nightstand least he drops it. Luke just pouts. They know how he feels about snowballing and yet.

“Hey.” Ashton says, snapping his fingers to get their attention. “You’ll have plenty of time to be nasty later. Now it’s time for breakfast.”

Luke continues pouting. “I can’t believe you snowballed without me.”

Calum presses one last kiss to Michael’s lips and turns around to face Luke. “I still have got some of his come on my tongue. Want a taste?”

Luke nods quickly and throws himself on the bed, kissing Calum fiercely once he reaches him as Ashton sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

Now it’s Michael’s time to pout as he makes grabby hands at Ashton. Ashton sighs fondly and gets on the bed too, grabbing Michael’s face and pulling him into a kiss as soon as he is within reaching distance.

“Happy birthday Mikey.” Ash says, pecking Michael’s lips one last time before he pulls back and moves to get the tray, placing it carefully on the bed. Then he swats at Luke’s ass, the only part of him he can reach. “Oi, didn’t you heard what I said, you little shit? Being nasty is for later. Now It’s time to eat breakfast.”

Luke sticks his tongue out at him but complies. They settle around Michael and begin eating, occasionally feeding Michael bits of pancake and toast. Ashton can tell he’s loving it, being the center of attention. Ashton also has to stop himself several times from letting a dumb fond smile take over his face as he watches his boys feed each other bits of food. Ashton loves them so much. He wouldn’t change these three horny idiots for anything in the world.

“I’d hate to interrupt but,” Calum says, a while later after they’ve finished their food and they’re just lying there on the bed, sated and happy. “My dick is like. Very hard. And I’d appreciate it if someone could take care of it.”

Ashton perks up at that.

“Go ahead then, fuck Michael. I really want to lick him clean after you’ve come in him.”

Both Calum and Michael whimper at Ashton’s words. While him and Luke hurry to take off their clothes, Calum reaches over for the nightstand and gets the lube to get Michael ready for his dick.

Not wasting time, Calum gets his fingers slick and moves to settle once again between Michael’s spread legs, circling his rim with the tip of a finger before pushing it in slowly, eventually adding another when Michael starts squirming and begging for more. They fuck Michael regularly enough that getting two fingers in him barely takes any effort.

Calum eventually adds a third finger, scissoring them and curling them against Michael’s prostate any chance he gets so he can watch Michael choke on his moans a curl his toes in pure pleasure.

“Please, Cal.” Michael begs. “Please, I’m ready.”

“Shh, it’s okay baby. I’ve got you.” Cal pulls off his fingers and wipes them quickly on the sheets. “On all fours then, Mikey.”

As Michael gets into position, Calum turns his head to look at how Luke and Ashton are doing, only to find Luke laying on his tummy on the bed with Ashton between his legs and his face buried in Luke’s ass.

“Still hungry, Ash?” Calum says, grinning. Ashton blindly flips him off.

Michael whines. Calum shushes him and slicks his cock quickly, using his clean hand to grip Michael’s hip and the other to guide his cock into him, slowly pushing forward until he is buried to the hilt inside Michael’s tight ass.

“God Calum.” Michael grunts, his fingers curling into fists. “Please move. I need you to _move._ ”

And Calum does. He starts with a slow rhythm that turns brutal in no time, just how Michael likes it. At some point Calum grips Michael’s hair and pushes his head down into the mattress, muffling his moans and whimpers there.

“Fuck.” Calum swears as his hips knock rhythmically against Michael’s tight ass. “ ‘m not gonna last, _fuck.”_

Luke lets out a laugh that turns into a moan halfway through. “Buddy. I know the feeling. _Fuck_ _Ash._ ”

“Luke, I’m serious. Don’t you dare come.” Ashton warns, slapping Luke’s ass. He turns to Calum then and says: “Go ahead Cal, come in him.”

Calum thinks Luke mutters something that sounds suspiciously like “why can he come but I can’t?” but he’s honestly not sure, because he comes in that very instant and he can’t really hear anything past the roaring in his hears. He comes with a shout of Michael’s name, collapsing on top of him right after he’s done because he can’t support himself. Michael grunts and them squirms, complaining that Calum is crushing him, so Calum pulls off him and rolls over.

“Holy _shit._ ” He pants. “It’s been a while since I’ve come that hard.”

Ashton pulls off Luke then, who turns around with a whimper. Calum winces sympathetically. His dick looks painfully hard, the tip an angry red.

“Michael, come here. I want you to sit on my face.” Ashton instructs. Michael whimpers, but does as told. He raises himself on shaky legs and moves to where Ashton is laying down on the mattress, carefully putting a knee on each side of Ashton’s head and lowering himself down. Ashton lifts his hands and grips Michael’s hips pulling him the rest of the way down and right onto his tongue.

Michael squeals when he feels Ashton’s warm tongue in him after Calum has pounded him so good, starting to move his hips until he is riding Ashton’s tongue. Ashton just moans, letting him take what he needs. Michael tastes so fucking _good._

Meanwhile, Calum has settled right beside Luke so they can both watch as Ashton devours Michael with a hand around each other’s dicks.

Ashton pulls Michael off his tongue right when he’s about to come. Michael is seriously about to cry.

“Ash, please. I was so close, I – “

“Nu uh. I can’t let you come yet, Mikey. I want Luke to ride you and he can’t do that if you come.”

Michael swears as Ashton helps him get on his back on the bed, then he beckons Luke close.

“Luke, I want you to straddle Michael and ride him, okay?”

Luke nods and gets into position. Ashton reaches for the lube and slicks up his cock quickly, and Michael’s heart skips a beat.

“Gonna fuck me, Ash?”

Ashton grins at him. “Of course.”

Michael squirms at the thought of having Ashton’s big cock in him when he’s so sensitive. _Fuck._

“Cal.” Michael whines, making grabby hands for him. “C’mere. I wanna suck you off.”

Ashton pushes into Michael just as Luke picks himself up and drops back down, working a quick pace that has Michael whimpering around Cal’s dick in no time. Luke curls his fingers around Michael’s shoulders and starts to move faster, chasing his own release. Michael squirms, trapped between his favorite boys. He thinks he may be crying but he’s sure, he’s too far gone, too lost in his own pleasure.

Ashton is the first one to come, leaning forward and biting Luke’s shoulder to muffle his scream, which in turn sets Luke off, who comes all over Michael’s chest whimpering both Michael and Ashton’s names but doesn’t pull off, determined to bring Michael with them.

Michael comes not much longer after, and his orgasm hits him so hard he’s sure he whites out for a few seconds. When he comes to, Ashton and Luke have gotten off him and Calum is furiously jacking off above his face.

“No.” He whines, weakly pawning at Cal’s thigh. “In my mouth. I want you to come in my mouth.”

Calum’s rhythm stutters. “You sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

Michael opens his mouth so Calum can slide his cock in it again, and it doesn’t take more than a couple of trusts for him to come down Michael’s throat. Michael doesn’t swallow. Instead, he turns to Luke and sticks his tongue out at him, which is covered in Calum’s come, in a silent invitation.

Luke’s eyes gleam and he throws himself at Michael, kissing him immediately. Ashton sighs, both utterly done with their shit and fond of them at the same time, and mutters something about going to get some towels to clean them up as he gets up. Calum whines and shoves at Luke, telling him to leave something for him too.

Michael grins. Best birthday ever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I'm on tumblr @metalgr3ymon if you wanna yell at me for continuing to write trash


End file.
